


Frozen

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, M/M, Memories, Sharing a Bed, Tour Fic, cold January nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In January, 2011, whilst touring with one of his elebenty+ bands, some shitty B&B in Minehead didn't have the central heating on when they got back at half two in the morning. Bev was not best pleased by this. The rest is fiction. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sharing a bed' for trope_bingo round 1. [My card.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/55634.html)
> 
> *throws hands up* IDEK. Bev talked about this on the radioez, like, over two years ago, and I've wanted to write fic about it for ages. It was (very) cold. Bev was complaining about it. Someone tried warming their nose in their tea the next morning. That's all I remember. XD

Realising the central heating wasn't on when they all stumbled back into the B&B they were staying in at half two in the morning was not entirely pleasant. Bev had been hoping for a nice, warm room to come back to, but the temperature inside was barely better than it was outside, or at least, that's how it felt. Muttering a goodnight and wondering why any sane person would not have the central heating on in January, Bev headed off to bed, hoping he might not freeze to death by the time morning came.

The wardrobe had produced two extra blankets, though the electric blanket on his bed didn't seem to work. That might have at least taken the deep chill out of the bed. Disappointed, he took as little time as he thought possible to get out of stage clothes and into bed. He lay there in the dark, wrapping everything tight around himself in a bid to keep warm. It wasn't really working, though. Any heat he'd brought with him was being quickly sucked out of the air. He wasn't sure he could sleep, but he sure as hell wasn't getting out of bed either, now that he was in it.

Bev tried to comfort himself with the thought that it would be morning in about five hours, but that still meant getting through the next five hours until, perhaps, the central heating came back on again. Until then, he would just have to deal with the cold and hope he didn't freeze to death. Now that he was in bed, he had no desire to leave.

It took a while before he felt himself drifting off, though he wasn't sure how deeply he would sleep. His whole body ached in ways it never had when he was younger. Touring took more out of him these days, but he wasn't inclined to stop. Just when he felt he was about to doze for a bit, he thought he heard his door open and the sound of someone shuffling in. Not quite awake, he wondered who on earth was trying to disturb him. Just as he was about to force himself to wake and see who it was, he felt someone throw some more blankets on the bed before crawling in beside him.

"Shove over, will you? Fuck, it's cold out there. Thought I'd come share with you," a voice said beside him.

The bed wasn't entirely big enough, though for once, Bev didn't mind. Something was thrown at him, and Bev wasn't sure what was going on as he sat up to see who had interrupted him. He dared to reach over and switch the bedside lamp on and saw his clothes lying on the bed and Trevor sitting beside him, wrapped up tight.

"Oh. Trev. What're you doing here?" Bev asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"It's cold, isn't it? I'm not sleeping out there on me own. If I gotta be cold, might as well do it with you. Though I see you decided against keeping yer clothes on. I worry about you sometimes, Bev," Trevor said.

Bev took a deep breath and shifted close to him, allowing his old friend to hold him. It would be nice to share with him. At least it might make things a little warmer, particularly with the extra blankets. He noticed the thermos and a couple of mugs tucked under Trevor's arm, and wondered when he'd become so domestic.

"Yeah, and I worry about your sanity. We are never booking this place again," Bev said.

"I bloody hope not. At least, I hope we don't book it again in the depths of bloody winter," Trevor said.

Bev felt he would probably feel strange doing this with anyone else, but he'd known Trevor a long time, and while this wasn't the first bed they'd shared, it was the first in many years. They didn't usually have any reason to share anymore, and for a moment, Bev almost missed it. They were both shivering, and Trevor was doing his best to warm them both up. It took a while, but with a little effort, they managed to warm their toes, just a little bit. Bev did get dressed again, much as he hated it, if only for the extra warmth it might provide.

"Jesus, it's been a while since we had to sleep through a night this bloody cold," Trevor said.

"I remember a particularly cold night in Scotland back in 1982. Be thankful you missed it," Bev said bitterly.

Trevor understood his words well enough. "Y'know, I really don't understand why that all went arse over tits. I mean, I do, but man, I wouldn't have seen it coming, though."

Bev shook his head. "I don't even know anymore. I used to think I knew what had happened, but I'm not sure even Jeff knows anymore."

"You really fell out badly with him, didn't you?" Trevor said.

"Oh, yes. Not that I miss him, though," Bev said.

"Good. I'd be worried if you did," Trevor added.

Bev sighed and settled back in bed, moving closer to Trevor. "Do you ever think about the old days? I mean, do you ever wonder what on earth we were thinking? I wouldn't do half the things we did back then, no way in Hell."

"Yeah, but we were kids back then, and you know what we were like, particularly with Secunda. We did anything he asked, and we loved it, man. He made us. Maybe it was a mad way to start, but hey, it worked, didn't it?" Trevor said.

"It did, yeah," Bev said.

"Do you actually remember the last time we shared a bed? I don't think we were cold that night, not at all," Trevor said, a suggestive hint in his voice.

"Was that the one in..." Bev trailed off, trying to remember. "Gimme a hint, will you? I've slept in rather a lot of hotel beds over the past forty years or so."

"You don't remember, do you? Fuck, man, we were in bloody Cornwall of all places, and I believe you decided you wanted to share with me after a spectacular failure to book enough rooms for us all. It wasn't cold, but we did share that bed, and I believe we had quite a good night's sleep there," Trevor said.

Bev laughed as the memory came to mind. "Ohh, that night in Cornwall. You know I'd never do that with you unless I was suitably drunk."

"Nah, I never needed to get you drunk. I ain't that sort of guy." Trevor's expression turned serious. "Are you seriously going to cheapen what we shared back then?"

Bev gave him a curious look. "I didn't know you cared about it so much. I just thought it was our silly little tour thing. Have you always felt it was more than that? I didn't even realise."

Trevor shrugged. "You had Val, and what did it matter, anyway? It was nice while it lasted, but I did genuinely care about you, if that means anything to you. I never wanted it to be just a thing."

"I guess I'm lucky we're still mates. I did care about you, too, but I was too caught up in all the fun to really get serious about it. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't care, though," Bev said.

Trevor brushed him off. "What's done is done. It'd be a bit useless to start off again now, anyway. But I'm glad you cared about it too."

Without particularly thinking about it too much, Bev turned to him and kissed him softly, reminding himself what it felt like. His lips tasted like chocolate, though there was no taste of cigarette like there had been all those years ago. He was surprised to find he missed it. Eyes meeting and foreheads touching, their cold breath warmed just a little as they kissed again.

"You kissed better back then, Trev," Bev teased.

Trevor slapped him lightly. "You didn't used to be so fucking snarky."

"Jeff's fault. Blame him for making me so bloody jaded," Bev said, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I've blamed him for a lot of things over the years. Anyway, he did make two of me good mates cry, and I don't like people who do that. Yer better off without him," Trevor said.

Bev smiled and kissed him again. "Yeah, you always cared about us, didn't you? I've missed loyalty, y'know?"

"Well, I was the youngest, and you guys were me family, weren't you? Yeah, you were me best mates. Secunda, too, man. He saved my arse back then. Probably the only reason I'm still alive," Trevor said.

Bev sighed. "Charlie's not here anymore, though."

"No, he ain't, and it's a bloody shame. I miss him every bloody day. Sometimes, I swear I can hear him telling me to get me arse out of bed cos we'll be late for the train," Trevor said, a smile crossing his lips.

Bev smiled, too, remembering the way Charlie used to mother them all while they were away from home. "He was a bloody good man, was our Charlie."

"I bet he'd smile to see us all shivering in the cold, though. Want some of that hot tea I made? Thought we might want to warm up. Nothing else might do it for us," Trevor said.

"Go on, then. I can't half feel me toes anymore," Bev said.

Sitting up as much as they dared, keeping as much of themselves covered as possible, Trevor carefully poured them both a mug of tea and set the thermos back on the bedside table.

Trevor raises his mug. "To Charlie, and all the bloody fun we had back then."

"To Charlie. We still miss you, mate," Bev said, joining the toast.

They drank as quickly as they dared, not wanting to burn themselves. but not wishing to let the tea sit too long in the cold. It did warm them up, though, just a little. Setting the mugs aside, they settled back down in bed, arms around each other.

"Think we'll sleep tonight?" Bev asked. He had almost turned the bedside lamp off, but it had begun to warm the air, ever so slightly, and it was better than nothing.

Trevor elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm not sure you'll let me, will you?"

"Oh, I might, if you play your cards right. Good thing it's not too long til dawn. I'm not sure I'd have coped if we'd got in four hours ago," Bev said.

"I'd have kept us up playing cards, that's what," Trevor nodded with certainty.

Bev turned to kiss his cheek before he brought him close, hoping to get a little more warmth. Trevor settled down beside him as he began talking about the Marquee Club, just to keep them both going. They did eventually fall asleep, though neither knew what time that was.


End file.
